


Deal

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Roy and Dick talk about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 1st, 2006.

“We need to talk about our relationship.” Roy watched as Dick fixed all the clasps on his costume.

“We don’t _have_ a relationship. We have sex.” Dick frowned.

“Exactly. I think it should be more.” Roy tugged up his own pants.

“You don’t like what we do?”

Roy sighed. This was going exactly as well as he figured it would. “I love what we do. But it still feels empty.”

Dick pulled on one of his gauntlets. “So what, you want flowers or something?”

“No. But I think we’re both too old to just fuck whenever the mood strikes us.”

“You’re the one who wants to use the Pequod whenever we find two minutes by ourselves.”

“I _like_ the Pequod.”

“But we each have a _room_ here. With beds and things.”

“We could go out. Dinner, a movie…”

Dick cocked his head downwards. “I don’t think we should date.”

Roy cinched his belt. “Why?”

“We fight constantly. Each week is a contest to see who kicks the shit out of the other first, verbally or physically, either intentionally or consciously or not.”

“Well, if you weren’t so stubborn and intent on being perfect all the time…”

“You of all people should know I don’t think I’m perfect.” Dick frowned slightly, and Roy knew the action hid a much more dramatic frown-like gesture. Dick and emotional health didn't really walk hand in hand.

“Hey.” Roy crossed the small space between them. “I don’t know what Batman did to screw you up this much, but when I figure it out I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“Then we can go lay the smackdown on Ollie.”

“Sounds like a good first date.” Roy smirked that smile that made Dick stare at his mouth.

“I think. That I may take you up on that.”

“It’ll be way romantic. Getting our asses handed to us by Batman, then licking our wounds by handing Ollie his.”

“Hey. Only I can hand you your ass.” Dick smirked his own beautiful little smirk.

“You’re the only one allowed to touch it.”

"And you mine."

“Watch it. I may start to think you want to be monogamous.” Roy tried not to feel hope.

Dick stared at him. “I _do_ want to be monogamous. I just don’t think we should date.”

“So we should just fuck? No emotional attachment? I don’t think I like that.”

“It’s a step in the right direction, right?”

Sort of. “If you want to call it that.”

“Tell you what. We work on being monogamous, and if we can do it for a month, then I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“I think I can handle that.”

“I dunno. Women throw themselves at you.”

“Yeah, and half the time they’re trying to beat the shit out of me.”

“True. Same here.”

“All right. One month?”

“Yeah Shake on it?”

Roy reached out a hand, and Dick took it.

Their relationship was damn screwed up, but Roy was glad they had it. It was a nice level of stability. He and Dick just worked that way.


End file.
